The present invention relates to an integrated lipstick and lip pencil (or lip liner), and more particularly, to an integrated lipstick and lip pencil, in which a lipstick for painting a prescribed color on a user""s lips and a lip pencil for penciling a clear lip line are combined integrally.
In general, a lipstick is one of cosmetics for painting a user""s lips. The lipstick includes a lipstick core being in the form of a solid bar, a hollow body for protecting the lipstick core and a cover for covering the body. Here, the body includes a screw part having an inside spiral part, a fixed part coupled in a rotatably manner relative to the screw part and a lipstick core supporter.
In such lipstick, when the screw part is rotated relative to the fixed part, the lipstick core supporter is also moved together with the screw part. Thereby, the lipstick core and the core supporter are exposed to the outside or enter the inside of the body along a spiral line of the screw part. Therefore, the user can paint the lips with the lipstick core exposed to the outside. After the use of the lipstick, the user lets the lipstick core in the body to protect the lipstick core, and then covers the cover.
A lip pencil is one of cosmetics for penciling a clear lip line and used for lip makeup with the lipstick. The lip pencil has a structure similar with the structure of the lipstick. When a prescribed part of a body is rotated after a cover is separated from the body, a pencil core is exposed to the outside or enters inside of the body. Therefore, the user can pencil the lip line with the pencil core exposed to the outside. After the use of the lip pencil, the user lets the pencil core in the body to protect the pencil core and covers the cover.
However, to paint the user""s lips, because the user must buy and use the lipstick for painting color on the lips and the lip pencil for penciling the lip line separately, costs for buying the cosmetics are increased twice and it is inconvenient in use and carrying.
Furthermore, in the prior arts, the lipstick and lip pencil are easily separated from each other even by a small shock because being simply combined, and thereby the user cannot use until the contents of the cosmetics are completely consumed.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated lipstick and lip pencil capable of having both functions of a lipstick and a lip pencil by integrally combining the lipstick and the lip pencil.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an integrated lipstick and lip pencil, which is combined by a spline, a coupling hole and a coupling jaw, so that components constituting the lipstick and the lip pencil can be separated from each other when shock above a prescribed power is applied by a user to perform their own function.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides an integrated lipstick and lip pencil including a lipstick part for painting color on the user""s lips, a lip pencil part for penciling a lip line and a coupling part for connecting the lipstick part and the lip pencil part to form a body.
The present invention can be changed, converted, replaced and substituted within a range of the business model, technical method and system and is not restricted in the above.